zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Deadly Kong
Deadly Kong is a Gorilla-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Based on the Iron Kong Zoid, the Deadly Kong is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the seven protagonist Zoids. Overview The Deadly Kong is a Gorilla-like Zoid based on the Iron Kong. A massive machine, the Zoid features incredibly heavy armour that renders it invulnerable to all but the most powerful of weapons. Due to its primate construction, the size and mass of the Zoid do not adversely affect its speed and maneuverability. While its ranged weapons are weak, unlike the Iron Kong, it is very capable in close combat. The Zoid possesses a pair of massive Iron Hammer Knuckles, capable of flattening smaller Zoids in a single blow. The Zoid carries a massive box on its back that resembles a giant metal coffin, known as Hell's Box or Hell's Coffin. A large eye on the back of the box serves as a sensor, while the box itself contains a pair of Metal Zi-tipped claws, as well as a powerful Metal Zi axe that can be wielded by the claws. Its right forearm also sports a piledriver-like weapon designed for use in close combat. Finally, an armored mask can be positioned to cover the face. Its second unusual feature is the set of bandages around the left forearm; this conceals a six-bladed, claw-like weapon. In times of extreme stress or danger, the claws will rip free of their seal. However, when this occurs, the Zoid will run wild and attack anything it sees, friend or foe, and will no longer respond to the pilot. Battle Story Appearances The Deadly Kong is an ancient Zoid, created well before the Era of Technology. It is said to be a "dead god", an ancient creature of terror and chaos that has slumbered in the depths of the earth until the time was right for its reawakening. The Zoid was uncontrollable until its left arm was sealed away, rendering it relatively docile. Even then, however, the Zoid could still break free from its master and destroy all around it, leaving chaos and destruction in its wake. Whether the Zoid was unique or a type was never made clear, similarly its relationship to the Iron Kong is unknown. Media Appearances Genesis The Deadly Kong is piloted by Galaga, leader of a Digald resistance group. It is one of the larger Zoids in the series, but despite its size, the Kong is rather agile, and is often seen jumping great distances in battle. In addition to its great physical strength, it has Metal Zi claws in its backpack, and thus can fight effectively against Digald's Bio Zoids. It also has several Metal Zi weapons, such as an ax, scythe, and mace. But its most noteworthy weapon is the claw sealed under its left hand. This weapon is made of Metal Zi, and allows the Deadly Kong to mow down Bio Zoids with naught but a swing of its arm. But it also causes the Zoid to go berserk, either destroying everything nearby or running out of Reggel. When Galaga uses this move the first time, the Zoid does stop, but only after Ruuji puts himself in harm's way and pleads with the Kong to stop. The second time he uses it is against Jiin in the final battle. It is able to annihilate a swath of Bio Triceras, but fails to even scratch Jiin's Bio Tyranno's extraordinarily strong armour. Jiin responds by destroying the Zoid's Zoid Core. However, this reveals another unique feature of the Deadly Kong, that it has two Zoid Cores, one in its chest, the other in its backpack, and allows him to launch a surprise attack on Jiin later. Video Games As with many of the Zoids Genesis main Zoids, the Deadly Kong features in the Bandai game, Super Robot Wars K. Trading Cards The Deadly Kong was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis The Deadly Kong kit comes on six frames, along with a battery-powered motor, two body halves, chest piece, clear pieces for the eyes, thirty-two rubber caps, a small blue pilot figure, and label sheets. Two of the frames, along with the motor, were re-used from the Iron Kong. The Deadly Kong is moulded in grey and black, with a red canopy and red caps. The colors are very similar to Gore the Lord Protector, the OER version of the Iron Kong. Despite using two Iron Kong frames, half a sprue of Iron Kong parts aren't used at all. Additionally, the motor retains the gearing for the Iron Kong's missile launcher; however, the gears do not connect to anything. The Deadly Kong uses a single “C” sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, its head tuning side to side. The box on the back can be opened to reveal the claws, while the visor can be raised and lowered. One upgrade kit was produced for the Deadly Kong, the Scissor Claw. The claw mounts on the left arm, replacing the bandages. In the anime, as stated above, however, this was never separate from the Zoid. The Deadly Kong was released on 8 November, 2005 having been delayed considerably. The Zoid, along with the Gildragon, was one of the poorest sellers of the Genesis line. A chromed version was released in limited numbers in Malaysia. The Deadly Kong is one of several Genesis-line Zoids to be made into miniature key-chain attachments. This accessory is simply a single piece of plastic and has no moving parts. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Gorilla-Type Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids